Una flor de cristal
by Kary-chan
Summary: Una promesa, un amor... *Segunda parte, ultimo capitulo* Se acerca la boda... y parece que un visitante inesperado a llegado
1. Default Chapter

UNA FLOR DE CRISTAL  
  
  
  
¡Sakura, es que tu me gustas mucho¡- dijo Shaoran.  
  
Ya, lo había dicho, ya no podía echarse atrás, Sakura quedo sin habla, Shaoran lo único que hizo fue echarse a correr sin rumbo fijo, dejando a una Sakura sorprendida.  
  
Siguió corriendo internándose en el parque Pingüino, de pronto entre los árboles le pareció ver una silueta muy familiar, fue hasta ella, era Tomoyo.  
  
¿Ya?- pregunto impaciente  
  
-Si, asintió él, sin mirarla a los ojos.  
  
-¿y, que paso? Ay, habla Lee.  
  
-salí... salí corriendo- dijo Shaoran poniéndose rojo de la vergüenza.  
  
-ay, Lee- dijo Tomoyo bastante desilusionada.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Tomoyo recordó esto mientras hacía uno de sus nuevos diseños para Sakura. -Debe, debe ser lindo tener a una persona amada, y que esa persona sepa cuanto es que te gusta- dijo deteniéndose en su costura, ese chico ( Eriol le vino a la mente) Tomoyo se sonrojo.  
  
-Peto, regresara en una semana a Inglaterra- comenzó de nuevo a coser, pero esta vez su mirada estaba llena de melancolía.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Eriol se encontraba en su sillón, pensativo, dentro de una semana regresaría a Inglaterra, el asunto que tenía pendiente ya estaba resuelto, ya nada lo detenía en Japón, nada...  
  
-Ha sido muy divertido- dijo con su habitual sonrisa.  
  
-Ay, tendremos que regresar tan pronto, dijo Nakuru observando hacia la ventana.  
  
-Si, Sakura ya ha logrado convertirse en dueña de las cartas, nosotros nada tenemos que hacer aquí, lo dejare, dejare ese sentimiento aquí en Japón. Nakuru y Spinel se miraron pues ninguno de los dos comprendió sus ultimas palabras, ¿de qué sentimiento hablaba?, mas no se atrevieron a preguntar nada.  
  
-Ay, si no hay mas remedio- suspiro Nakuru en tono de reproche y resignación.  
  
Eriol solo sonrió como respuesta.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
-¿Té pasa algo Tomoyo?- pregunto Sonomi.  
  
-¿eh?-Tomoyo levanto la cabeza y vio la cara preocupada de su madre - no, no, no pasa nada mamá- sonrió, pero no vio que su madre se tranquilizara- en verdad estoy bien, en verdad- lo ultimo lo dijo como para convencerse ella misma.  
  
Sonomi solo miro mas preocupada a Tomoyo, no le gusto el tono de voz, el tono de tristeza.  
  
-Tomoyo, anda, puedes tener confianza, dime ¿qué pasa?  
  
-mamá, que haces cuando alguien te gusta, pero tienes miedo de que esa persona no sienta lo mismo- la mirada de Tomoyo se volvió de angustia  
  
-pues, se lo diría, como saberlo si ni ella misma lo sabe- contesto amablemente Sonomi.  
  
-es más difícil hacerlo que aconsejarlo, penso Tomoyo recordando la situación de mismo Shaoran,  
  
-Lo mejor es, Tomoyo sintió las manos de su mamá en sus hombros y levanto la mirada- es decírselo, no hay nada mejor que la honestidad, y mucho mejor es si lo haces con un regalo- dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo.  
  
-mamá, dijo Tomoyo sonriendo.  
  
-mañana te acompañare a que lo compres- dijo Sonomi volviendo a su asiento.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
-¡es hermosa Tomoyo!- dijo Sakura sonriendo ampliamente.  
  
-Sí. Tomoyo sostenía una hermosa flor de cristal.  
  
-y, ¿para que es?- pregunto Sakura.  
  
-Es, es un regalo para una persona, dijo Tomoyo sonrojada  
  
-¡ya veo!, dijo sonriendo picaramente. Tomoyo termino roja como tomate.  
  
-¿y Lee?- pregunto Tomoyo  
  
-recibí una carta de él ayer, ahora era Sakura quien se puso roja.  
  
-me alegro que te lo haya dicho- sonrió Tomoyo, se dio valentía, ella haría lo mismo aquella tarde, y como Shaoran ya no habría marcha atrás.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Sonó el timbre de la casa de Eriol  
  
¡Yo iré!- dijo Nakuru levantándose de un salto y corriendo hacia la puerta  
  
-¿quién?- pregunto al abrir la puerta, era Tomoyo  
  
-Disculpe, ¿se encuentra el joven Eriol?- pregunto Tomoyo  
  
-si, asintió con una sonrisa- ¡Eriol!- grito Nakuru muy fuerte  
  
-pasa- dijo Nakuru  
  
-gracias, contesto Tomoyo  
  
-Eriol debe estar en el salón principal- dijo señalando donde estaba  
  
-si, Tomoyo agradeció a Nakuru su amabilidad y se dirigió hacia allá  
  
Al entrar vio a Eriol leyendo un libro, al parecer no escucho el grito de Nakuru (-_-U).  
  
-Eriol, dijo suavemente Tomoyo  
  
Eriol levanto la vista, y se sonrojo al darse cuenta que era Tomoyo, se levanto rápidamente y fue hacia ella.  
  
-Muy buenas tardes, saludo Eriol.  
  
-Eriol, yo eh venido para decirte que, Tomoyo sentía como su temperatura había subido  
  
-¡Traigo te!- dijo Nakuru de improvisto  
  
-Gracias, Nakuru, dijo Eriol, Tomoyo siéntate por favor  
  
-Sí  
  
-aquí tienes, dijo dándole la taza de té  
  
Tomoyo miraba como Eriol servia otra taza, y penso, -es ahora o nunca. Y apretó su bolso  
  
-Eriol, dijo Tomoyo  
  
-dime, dijo tomando un poco de té  
  
-¡Esto es para ti!- y le dio una cajita, sintió como su cara se encendió.  
  
Al abrirla Eriol encontró la flor de cristal  
  
-Tomoyo, es hermosa, gracias  
  
-Eriol, la voz de Tomoyo se oía muy decidida- esa orquídea, representa mi amor por ti, ya lo había dicho, sintió la cara roja, y no la sentía la tenia, cerro los ojos.  
  
-Gracias Tomoyo- dijo Eriol, Tomoyo abrió los ojos, y se encontró que Eriol estaba frente ella. Eriol se inclino y le dio un beso.  
  
-Tu, comenzó a hablar Eriol- me gústate desde el primer día que llegué a la escuela de Tomoeda, pero ignore ese sentimiento, ya mi primordial deber era ayuda a Sakura con las cartas. -Pensé, que tu no sentías nada por mí, pero al intentar ignorar ese amor que te tenia lo hacia crecer más.  
  
Tomoyo miraba atenta a Eriol, él le correspondió, se sentía soñada, en las nubes, pero algo la hizo regresar rápida y cruelmente a la realidad.  
  
-Te iras, dijo Tomoyo y sintió como las lagrimas comenzaban a correr por su cara  
  
-Tomoyo no llores, prometo que regresare, por ti mi dulce Tomoyo, la abrazo fuertemente.  
  
-Eriol, la orquídea será el símbolo de mi amor eterno- contesto Tomoyo entre sollozos.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
-Mi querido Eriol- dijo entre un suspiro Tomoyo  
  
Ya habían pasado 6 años desde que paso esa escena. Tomoyo ahora era una hermosa jovencita de 16 años, aun era como antes, no había cambiado en nada, excepto tal vez por su cabello que era mas largo y por esa manía suya de grabar todo el tiempo a Sakura.  
  
Oyó que alguien tocaba su puerta -pase- dijo.  
  
-señorita- dijo unos de sus sirvientes, -la buscan.  
  
-En un momento bajo- contesto Tomoyo con una sonrisa  
  
Al llegar a la sala, vio a chico de lentes y sosteniendo una cajita.  
  
-Eriol- susurro Tomoyo.  
  
Eriol sonrió y al instante se levanto. Tomoyo corrió hacia él, con las lagrimas en los ojos lo abrazo - Eriol no puedo creerlo en verdad estas aquí.  
  
-Tomoyo, ten, ábrela, y le entrego la cajita, Tomoyo obedeció, y al abrirla se encontró con un hermoso anillo que llevaba una orquídea de diamantes.  
  
-Eriol, esto es hermoso, dijo mientras lo sacaba.  
  
Eriol tomo su mano y agarro el anillo, se arrodillo y dijo - Esta orquídea es el símbolo de nuestro amor eterno, Tomoyo, ¿te casarías conmigo?  
  
Eriol, claro que si amor mío- y rompió a llorar mientras lo abrazaba. Eriol levanto suavemente la cara de Tomoyo y la beso. Con eso quedo sellado un amor puro, que pudo atravesar la barrera del tiempo y la distancia.  
  
FIN (  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Ay, que bonito me quedo (todos aplaudan) es mi primer fic de Sakura, bueno con los personajes de Sakura Card Captor ya que siguiendo con mi tradición no sigo las parejas tradicionales, ¿a poco no es muy kawaii la pareja Eriol y Tomoyo ^.^, la flor es una orquídea porque aparte del cerezo esa es la flor favorita de Tomoyo, bueno y para cualquier queja, comentario, sugerencia o viborazo o lo que sea escriban a kary_schezard@hotmail.com ¡Y otaku por siempre :p! 


	2. 2° parte

UNA FLOR DE CRISTAL II: UNA BODA MUY ESPECIAL  
  
Hace una semana que Eriol había vuelto de Inglaterra y lo primero que había hecho era ir con Tomoyo a proponerle matrimonio, habían pasado 6 años desde que el se fue a hacer ese viaje, ahora Tomoyo era una linda jovencita, Sakura también era muy linda, y su cabello era más largo, ambas asistían a las misma preparatoria, de hecho era la antigua preparatoria de Touya y Yukito.  
  
-Es precioso Tomoyo- dijo Sakura cuando Tomoyo le mostró el anillo de compromiso que Eriol le dio.  
  
-Si, Sakura estoy feliz- dijo Tomoyo  
  
-oye, ¿qué dijo tu mamá?- preguntó con curiosidad Sakura.-supongo que se puso muy contenta ¿no?  
  
-Mi mamá, pues aun no se lo he dicho- sonrio Tomoyo.  
  
Una gotita apareció en la cabeza de Sakura - Tomoyo, ¿cuando crees que se lo vas a decir?, cuando ya estés vestida de novia- bromeo Sakura.  
  
-Ay, ¿cómo crees?, Eriol va ir a hablar con ella el domingo.-  
  
-Tomoyo, yo creo que también tu se lo deberías decir antes- dijo en tono muy serio Sakura.  
  
-Lo haré no te preocupes Sakura- dijo Tomoyo  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Tomoyo espero hasta la tarde, ese día su mamá se lo tomo libre, frecuentemente decia que ya estaba aburrida de la oficina; y mientras tomaban el café despues de la comida se dispuso a decirle de su compromiso con Eriol.  
  
-mamá, quiero decirte una cosa muy importante para mí- dijo Tomoyo colocando la taza con mucha delicadeza sobre la mesa.  
  
-Dime, Tomoyo estoy escuchando- dijo Sonomi tomando un sorbo de su café.  
  
-Eriol, me propuso matrimonio- dijo muy tranquila Tomoyo.  
  
-¡¿qué has dicho?!- la taza de Sonomi rodó por el suelo derramando todo el café sobre la alfombra.  
  
Tomoyo nunca se espero esa reacción de su madre, penso que se emocionaría y se ofrecería en ayudarla en lo que necesitara.  
  
-Tomoyo, ¿qué estas diciendo?- pregunto al borde de la histeria Sonomi.  
  
-lo que escuchaste madre, me caso con Eriol, él vendrá el domingo a pedir tu autorización y bendición- dijo Tomoyo tratando de aparentar tranquilidad.  
  
-Tomoyo, eres muy joven para casarte- dijo Sonomi  
  
Tomoyo aun calmada, o eso aparentaba su mirada, miro su reloj- madre lamento interrumpir la platica, pero hoy tengo una sesión, lo lamento- y se levanto y se fue hacia la puerta, antes de cerrarla dijo- madre, aunque no tenga tu bendición yo me casare con Eriol porque lo amo- y cerro la puerta lentamente. Detrás de la puerta Tomoyo pudo dejar salir las lagrimas que reprimió adentro con su madre.  
  
Sonomi no lo podía creer, la historia de su querida prima Nadeisco se repetía en su mismísima hija, porque Tomoyo era modelo desde hace un año, discutió mucho con ella al respecto, pero la logro convencer de que se lo permitiera, y ahora se casaría a los 16 años.  
  
-No, no permitiré que Tomoyo haga lo mismo que Nadeisco- en el fondo el miedo de Sonomi era que Tomoyo muriera tan joven como su prima.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
-¿Te sucede algo mi querida Tomoyo?- pregunto Eriol, quien se había convertido en un joven muy apuesto. La había esperado hasta que acabo con la sesión de fotografías y ahora caminaban sin rumbo fijo, por el parque Pingüino.  
  
-No, Eriol, pensaba simplemente en un nuevo trabajo que me ofrecieron- sonrio Tomoyo.  
  
Eriol le devolvió la sonrisa aunque no confiaba en la respuesta de Tomoyo, la conocía muy bien y sabia que algo le ocultaba, pero no pregunto nada, no la quería preocuparla mas de lo que ya estaba.  
  
-¿a que no adivinas a quien fue la primera persona que busco Nakuru al llegar a Tomoeda?- pregunto Eriol tratando de cambiar el tema.  
  
-¿Acaso será a Touya?- dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa picara. - Por cierto Sakura esta muy enojada por que no la has visitado, y con eso de que todavía no te inscribes en la escuela- dijo Tomoyo  
  
-Pues vamos a visitarla ahora- dijo Eriol mientras empezaba a correr con Tomoyo aun agarrada de la mano  
  
-¡Eriol me voy a caer!- dijo Tomoyo riéndose.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
-¡Sakura tienes visitas!- grito Touya desde la sala.  
  
-Ahora voy- dijo Sakura bajando las escaleras.  
  
-Tomoyo, que gusto que me visites- dijo Sakura, despues se percato de que Eriol se encontraba ahí.  
  
-¿Eriol?- pregunto Sakura.  
  
-Gusto en volverte a ver Sakura- saludo él con una sonrisa.  
  
-¡Eriol, cuanto tiempo sin verte!- dijo Sakura abrazándolo. -Esperen un momento voy por té, Y Sakura fue a la cocina.  
  
-Te acompaño- dijo Tomoyo levantándose.  
  
-¿Ya le dijiste a tu mamá Tomoyo?- pregunto emocionada Sakura.  
  
-Si- dijo Tomoyo recordando la pelea que tuvo con ella.  
  
-¿y? Pregunto aun más emocionada.  
  
-Sakura- dijo Tomoyo volviendo su rostro hacia ella, Sakura noto las lágrimas en los ojos de Tomoyo. -Tomoyo... - dijo Sakura mientras Tomoyo se recargaba en su hombro y entre sollozos le pudo contar todo lo que había pasado, sin saber que Eriol escuchaba tras la pared.  
  
-Tomoyo, no.. no sé que... - entonces a Sakura se le ocurrió una idea - Yo iré a hablar con tu mamá Tomoyo, tal vez la convenza-  
  
-Sakura... te lo agradecería mucho- dijo Tomoyo secando sus lagrimas, y entonces se oyó un golpe, provenía de la puerta.  
  
-Así que era eso lo que te perturbaba mi querida Tomoyo- penso Eriol mientras caminaba por la calle, era él quien cerro la puerta.  
  
-¿Eriol?- salió Tomoyo, pero el ya no se encontraba ahí.  
  
-¿Habrá escuchado la platica?- pregunto Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo se volvió hacia ella, de nuevo tenia lagrimas en lo ojos -Ay no, lo que me faltaba- y comenzó a llorar sintiendo que el mundo se le venia encima.  
  
Un Eriol desconcertado entro a la casa, parecía estar sola, supuso que Nakuru no había llegado, fue hasta su recamara, ahí estaba Spinel, durmiendo placidamente. Eriol se sentó en el borde de la cama, y observo la luna, miles de cosas cruzaban por su cabeza, miles de preguntas lo bombardeaban, nunca imagino que la madre de Tomoyo se opondría a su boda, él quería hacer a Tomoyo muy feliz, pero con esa circunstancia la estaba haciendo tan infeliz, se recostó en la cama, -me gustaría saber que puedo hacer- dijo sin percatarse de que lo había hecho en voz alta.  
  
-¡No quiero comer dulces!- grito al momento de despertarse Spinel, tardo un tiempo en despertase por completo, pero cuando lo hizo, no pudo evitar ver sufrimiento en la cara de Eriol -¿qué paso?- pregunto Spinel.  
  
-Un pequeño percance con la boda- contesto el muy sin ganas.  
  
-¿qué clase de percance?-  
  
-uno muy grande Spi, uno muy grande-  
  
-Eriol, explícate bien por favor- dijo Spi un poco desesperado.  
  
-Creo que la boda se tendrá que posponer, y por cierto, mañana volveremos a Inglaterra.  
  
Spinel se quedo con cara de ¿y a este que le pico?  
  
-Pero, ¿por qué?, ¿por el percance?-  
  
Eriol asintió muy triste, dijo que no le gustaba ver sufrir a Tomoyo y que con esa situación lo hacia, que seria mejor de esa manera, a lo que Spinel le contesto muy enojado:  
  
-Eriol, me sorprende de ti, te comportas como un niño, huyendo de los problemas, tú eres muy maduro, has enfrentado peores cosas, además Tomoyo sufriría mas si tu partieras dejándola sola, dejándola plantada.  
  
Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente por un par de segundos, Eriol reflexionaba, era cierto, se comportaba como un niño, nunca en su vida huyo de nada, ni siquiera cuando se entero que era reencarnación del mago Clow, y en esa época era muy pequeño y ahora siendo un adulto, se comportaba tan inmaduro, lo decidió, no huiría, no haría sufrir a Tomoyo mas de lo que ya sufría en esos momentos.  
  
-Lastima que no se pueda arreglar esto con magia- suspiro Eriol -Gracias por hacerme entender el gran error que hubiera cometido Spi- dijo Eriol con una sonrisa y un poco más calmado, realmente le sirvió de mucho esa platica, y estaba decidido, mañana no cambiaria los planes de ir a pedir la mano de su prometida.  
  
Eriol tomo el teléfono y marco un numero -Tomoyo- dijo él.  
  
-¿Eriol?- pregunto Tomoyo se le notaba en su voz que había llorado. -¿Sabes lo preocupada que me tenías?- le reclamo Tomoyo -dime ¿porque te fuiste?- dijo Tomoyo, se sentía aliviada de que Eriol hubiese llamado.  
  
-Lo siento Tomoyo, recordé en esos momentos un compromiso con el banco, tu sabes por lo del testamento del señor Tamiya.  
  
-¿ era tan importante que ni siquiera te despediste de mí?- Tomoyo estaba intranquila por si Eriol escucho la platica o no.  
  
-Se me hacia tarde para la reunión, por eso decidí mejor explicarte en cuanto llegara.  
  
-Aja, ¿qué no traes celular?, Me pudiste haber llamado Eriol- ella no se atrevió a marcar a ese numero, por lo que hubiera podido pasar.  
  
-Se termino la batería, perdóname amor- contesto él.  
  
-Eriol Hiragisawa, nunca cambiaras- contesto ella, Eriol sonrio.  
  
-Nos veremos mañana, descansa, mañana iré por la tarde.  
  
-Esta bien - la voz de Tomoyo se volvió insegura.  
  
-Adiós- y Eriol colgó el teléfono, ambos se quedaron con el corazón en el pecho, angustiados por lo que podría ocurrir mañana, cuando hablara con Sonomi.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
-Sakura te buscan- esta vez Sakura oyó la voz de su hermano diferente, como si estuviera enojado, aunque eso no seria raro en él, penso Sakura.  
  
Touya miraba penetrante y fríamente al joven que tenia delante, era alto, pelo castaño, ojos del mismo color y una piel blanca.  
  
-¿Qué viniste a hacer aquí mocoso?- pregunto Touya enojado.  
  
Una gotita cayo en la cabeza de Shaoran, - Ejem, disculpa pero ya no soy un mocoso- contesto cordialmente, no quería pelear, o al menos no quería en esos momentos.  
  
-Buenas noches-Saludo Sakura quien llego a la espalda de Shaoran, este inmediatamente se puso rojo (^-^U) y se dio despacio la vuelta.  
  
-Shaoran- dijo Sakura, se quedo estática un momento pero despues de reaccionar le dio un abrazo, inmediatamente se separo ante la mirada de inconformidad de su hermano.  
  
-Ven Shaoran, vamos a la sala- lo tomo de la mano y lo condujo a ella.  
  
-Fue una sorpresa verte aquí- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.  
  
-Bien ya he terminado todo lo que tenia que hacer en China, y vengo a vivir aquí en Japón, Wein me acompaña- contesto él, mirando embobado a Sakura, ciertamente se convirtió en una bella mujer.  
  
-Veo que te dejaste crecer tu cabello, se ve muy bien- dijo mientras lo acariciaba.  
  
-Si, lo quise tener como mi mamá- contesto sonrojada.  
  
-me gusta- dijo él.  
  
Así pasaron platicando toda la mañana, platicando de todas las cosas que sucedieron en su ausencia, de la mejoría de ambos en la magia, y de la boda de Tomoyo y Eriol.  
  
-Tienen muchos problemas Hiragizawa y Daidoji.  
  
-Si, esta tarde hablare con la mamá de Tomoyo, ojala pueda ayudarla en algo- dijo con una voz muy desanimada  
  
-Lo harás, yo confío en ti- y le dio un abrazo, ella podría contar con él para lo que fuera.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Tomoyo se preparaba para el gran evento, aun no llegaba Sakura y eso la tenia realmente preocupada, si acaso ella no pudiera convencer a su madre, ella que podría hacer, se casaría con Eriol, aunque le hubiera gustado mucho tener la aprobación de su familia.  
  
-Si tan solo papá no hubiera muerto, tal vez el no se opondría- el padre de Tomoyo murió cuando ella tenia tan solo cuatro años, por eso no hablaba de él, Sakura se entero cuando salieron de la primaria, lo extrañaba tanto aunque ni siquiera recordaba con claridad como era.  
  
-Sakura que te retrasa tanto, vamos ya llega- dijo Tomoyo un tanto desesperada y viendo su reloj, justo en ese instante se oyó el timbre de la casa, y una sirviente le anuncio que tenia visitas. Bajo, deseando que fuera Sakura, y si, era ella.  
  
-Sakura, por fin creí, que no llegarías- dijo Tomoyo muy aliviada, y se dio cuenta de él muchacho que venia acompañándola.  
  
-¿Lee?- pregunto ella acercándose y mirándolo bien -Lee despues de tanto tiempo nos volvemos ver- dijo Tomoyo, saludándolo de mano.  
  
-Hola, Daidoji- le devolvió el saludo junto con una sonrisa.  
  
-Mi mamá llegara en cualquier momento Sakura- y luego sonrio -Le dije que vendrías y de inmediato me dijo que aquí estaría-  
  
-¿Eriol a que hora vendrá?-  
  
-Dijo que en la tarde mas no especifico hora, espero que no se arme la tercera guerra mundial con él y mi mamá- dijo un poco nerviosa y triste.  
  
-Ya veras que tu mamá será comprensiva contigo Daidoji- dijo Shaoran para darle animo.  
  
-Además Eriol es muy calmado Tomoyo, sabrá manejarlo- dijo Sakura.  
  
-Se ve que no conoces a Eriol- comento Tomoyo - Cuando pierde la calma, realmente la pierde-  
  
-¡Sakura!- Sakura de inmediato reconoció la voz, era la de Sonomi.  
  
--Que gusto que estés aquí Sakura- Saludo Sonomi  
  
-Buenas tardes Sra.- contesto ella con una linda sonrisa.  
  
-¿Y a que se debe ese milagro Sakura?-  
  
-Pues he venido a platicar con usted sobre un asunto de gran importancia para mi querida amiga Tomoyo- contesto ella  
  
Sonomi inmediatamente cambio su cara por una de tristeza mezclada con enojo -Te debes referir a ese tal compromiso- dijo ella.  
  
-Si, Sra. ¿por favor dígame porque no esta de acuerdo?-  
  
-Ellos son muy jóvenes-  
  
-Pero mi mamá se caso a esa misma edad y..- de pronto se calló, ahí estaba todo el problema, eso era lo que molestaba a Sonomi, Sakura recordó la vez del festival deportivo, cuando Sakura conoció a la mamá de Tomoyo.  
  
"Creo que por eso mi mamá quiso que tuviera el cabello largo, para que me pareciera a tu mamá Sakura"  
  
-¿Cree que pasara lo mismo que con mi mamá?- pregunto Sakura, sin saber si ese era realmente el verdadero motivo, Sonomi se quedo helada, Sakura descubrió muy pronto sus verdaderas razones, ella solo asintió con la cabeza.  
  
-Mamá..- dijo Tomoyo.  
  
-A ella no le pasara lo mismo, lo de mi mamá fue el destino, a Tomoyo no le ocurrirá lo mismo-  
  
-No quiero perderla es lo único que me queda, lo único- dijo Sonomi soltando unas cuantas lagrimas.  
  
-Yo prometo cuidar a Tomoyo con mi propia vida- esa era la voz de Eriol todos miraron hacia la entrada de la habitación, nadie había sentido que estaba ahí,  
  
-Sra., yo quiero demasiado a Tomoyo, y nunca permitiría que le sucediera algo malo-  
  
-No me perderás mamá- dijo Tomoyo abrazándola, -Tu eres mi familia, no te abandonaría-  
  
-Hijita mía, perdóname- dijo acariciando su cabello, despues se volvió hacia Eriol -Pueden casarse tiene mi bendición- y le dio una sonrisa.  
  
Sakura suspiro aliviada, y Eriol abrazo a Tomoyo mientras le agradecía a Sonomi.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Sakura y Shaoran fueron despues al centro comercial acompañando a Eriol y Tomoyo, mientras los esperaban pues habían ido a hacer unas compras, entraron a una fuente de soda.  
  
-Me alegro mucho por Tomoyo-  
  
-Si, hacen muy bonita pareja- comento Shaoran.  
  
-Sakura, otro motivo por el que vine a vivir a Japón, fue porque, bueno pues..- Shaoran se puso colorado.  
  
-Dime Shaoran- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa muy tierna.  
  
-Es porque, por el mismo motivo que vino Eriol, - y le entrego una cajita roja  
  
Sakura la tomo muy despacio, no lo podía creer, Shaoran le había propuesto matrimonio, claro muy a su manera, abrió la pequeña caja y se encontró con una anillo en forma de corazón y dentro un hermoso diamante.  
  
-¿Qué contestas?- pregunto el sonrojado.  
  
-¿A que? Si no me has hecho ninguna pregunta- contesto ella aparentando seriedad mientras que por dentro no cabía de alegría.  
  
Shaoran comprendió en un instante que era cierto, no había hecho correctamente la pregunta , de hecho ni la había dicho.  
  
-Sakura, me encantaría que estuviéramos siempre juntos, ¿aceptarías ser mi esposa?-  
  
A Sakura se le llenaron sus ojos de lagrimas de felicidad - Si, acepto ser tu esposa-  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
-¡¿Con el mocoso?¡- el grito de Touya retumbo por toda la casa de los Kinomoto  
  
-No es un mocoso hermano- le reclamo a Touya  
  
El padre de Sakura miraba la escena desde el sillón, Sakura llego muy emocionada y le mostró el anillo, su papá no dijo nada, pero Touya inmediatamente pregunto que de quien era, y se puso furioso cuando le dijo de quien.  
  
-Me alegro mucho por ti, pequeña Sakura- le dijo su padre.  
  
-Gracias, papá- dijo ella emocionada.  
  
-Me encantaría conocer a Lee Shaoran- dijo Fujitaka  
  
-Si, papá prometo traerlo-  
  
-Maldito mocoso- susurro Touya.  
  
-¡Hermano!- grito Sakura enojada.  
  
En la semana siguiente Shaoran fue a pedir la mano de Sakura, pusieron una fecha, Tomoyo estaba tan emocionada con la noticia que le sugirió a Eriol y a Sakura que fuera una boda doble, Eriol accedió, y Sakura dio un si entusiasta sí, así en arreglos de salón, iglesia, comprar vestidos y esmoquin se fueron tres meses enteros, y finalmente llego el día del gran acontecimiento.  
  
-Te vez hermosísima hija- dijo Sonomi mientras arreglaba el velo de Tomoyo, parecía toda una princesa, llevaba su pelo en un hermoso peinado tipo chongo, su vestido lo confecciono ella misma y el de Sakura igual, Sakura llevaba su pelo recogido en una media coleta muy elegante.  
  
-Tu también te vez muy hermosa Sakura, Nedeshiko estaría tan contenta-  
  
-Gracias Sra.-  
  
-¿pero que es eso de Sra.?, dime tía despues de todo lo soy-  
  
-Sí, gracias tía-  
  
-Bueno iré a ver si todo esta listo,  
  
En el momento que Sonomi salió de la habitación Kero salió también de su escondite.  
  
-Estoy muy nerviosa- dijo Tomoyo.  
  
-¿Crees que Eriol se escape a ultima hora?- pregunto Kero volando a su alrededor  
  
A Sakura y Tomoyo se le dibujaron unas gotitas.  
  
-¡Ay Kero que tonterías dices!- dijo Sakura dándole un sape.  
  
-Puede ocurrir ¿no?- dijo Kero sobandose su cabeza.  
  
-No Kero, estoy nerviosa porque será un cambio muy grande en mi vida- contesto tranquila Tomoyo.  
  
-Oye Sakura, ¿el mocoso no será el que se escape?-  
  
-Ya estuvo bien Kero- dijo Sakura enfurecida, Kero voló a esconderse detrás de Tomoyo quien miraba todo con una sonrisa.  
  
-¡Tomoyo sálvame!- grito Kero  
  
-Ya Sakura cálmate, mira Kero ahí hay dulces- inmediatamente Kero voló hacia la mesa.  
  
-¿Vino Mei Ling?- pregunto Tomoyo  
  
-Si, vino toda la familia de Shaoran-  
  
-También el padre de Eriol llegó ayer a Japón- dijo Tomoyo  
  
-¿Su padre?, no sabia que tuviera-  
  
-Ya somos dos, si no llega ayer ni cuenta que él vivía, por lo que me contó Eriol, el también sabe un poco de magia, y también que es reencarnación de Clow.  
  
-Esta enterado de todo, eso esta muy bien- dijo Sakura  
  
La hora de la boda llego, Tomoyo entro acompañada de su madre, y Sakura de la mano de su padre, Shaoran entro en compañía de su madre y Eriol de su padre, un hombre de apariencia seria, y muy parecido a Eriol, a excepción de los ojos y el cabello, Sakura supuso que en eso Eriol se parecía a su madre. La ceremonia fue sencilla y corta, estuvieron presentes todos los amigos de Tomoyo y Sakura, Yukito viajo desde Estados Unidos solo para la boda de Sakura, aunque no estaba solo, lo acompaño su novia Ariadne.  
  
-Puede besar a la novia- y con estas palabras quedaron unidas para siempre las vidas de Tomoyo y Eriol, y de Sakura y Shaoran.  
  
FIN ( 


End file.
